What Excuses We Make: Side-Chapter Smut
by Silvermane177
Summary: Directly following chapter 6, a look into the intimacy shared between Akira and Makoto.


(A/N: This is a smutty lemony look at the events directly after the end of chapter 6 in What Excuses We Make. Enough of you expressed interest in it, so here you are, you pervs. Took a couple hours to whip this up for you guys.)

How long had Akira yearned for this?

He could only recollect vague memories of daydreams and fantasies, in varying degrees of vulgarity, but in the moment he couldn't be bothered to remember any in detail. Because now, he was living it.

Makoto, true to her earlier tease, really had been so receptive to him on the couch. Each of his kisses, nibbles, strokes, and licks elicited such an erotic response from the woman, Akira couldn't stop himself from exploring her further, pushing things farther, escalating until he was unable to stop. Her lips were so eager to match his, her breath so heavy and hot, her mews and whimpers so desperate for more, more from _him_ , that Akira was driven mad with passion.

Picking her up, the man carried her towards the bedroom of Makoto's small apartment. She found herself so delighted at the action she nearly moaned. Makoto was rapidly losing an inner battle, a lifetime of restraint and diligence usually resulted in a lack of spontaneous indulgence from her, yet here she was immensely enjoying the unplanned seduction. Akira really did make it too easy for her.

When he set her on the bed and climbed over her, the remaining thoughts Makoto could muster reasoned that if she was going to succumb to her lusts and desires, she might as well go all the way. Full throttle. With a tug on Akira's shirt, Makoto pulled his face up to hers in a longing kiss of desire, showing him just how much she wanted this.

He didn't need much prodding, but the desperate action boosted his ego and libido anyways. Akira's mouth covered Makoto's as they exchanged affection, her fingers gripping onto his shirt, his finding new ways to slip under the fabrics of her outfit as she writhed under him. He had no semblance of time like this, a childish part of him wishing that their shared passion could last forever like this.

Eventually, Makoto and he broke apart, both panting heavily to catch their breath. "Lights." She managed to ask, Akira grinning. He didn't quite know why most girls insisted on low light environments during such times, but he wasn't about to argue. He'd just use his Third Eye anyways. He took a moment to leave her, the lack of her body close to him making him eager to return, and flipped the switch on the wall and on the livingroom to cast the apartment in a faint moonlit glow. Passing the bathroom, he snatched a towel from it's rack.

He unbuttoned his shirt as he returned to the mattress, eyes adjusting. "Are you okay with this?" He wondered softly and gently as he climbed onto her once again, slipping the towel under her hips as she raised them to allow it.

The question was so considerate, so tender, Makoto couldn't help the answer slipping through ages of suppressed sexuality. "Yes. I want this. I want this so much." She whispered back in the intimate silence of the room. The next kiss from Akira's lips weren't as hungry, feelings of deep emotion passing between the two. It didn't last long before they grew in intensity again, a cameo of their connection rapidly leading to an inferno of desires.

The woman was relieved to find herself allowing Akira to undress her. She only had one other sexual partner in her old college boyfriend years ago, and always felt so bashful when intimate with him. Makoto idly wondered in the back of her mind why she was so accommodating now, her blouse slipping off hers skin, to Akira's sensual removal of her outfit now. Her thoughts fired rapidly through the synapses of her mind, Makoto responding in kind with her own fingers peeling Akira's teeshirt off his torso and letting her eyes feast in the dim light.

Akira was confident in his appearance. He was no body builder, but he kept active and sported a lean build he was proud of. Makoto too, reflected that in her own appearance, her feminine softness accentuated with spots of firm discipline, just like her. He let his finger roam her torso a while before slipping behind her back, his girlfriend arching her spine to allow him to unclasp her. Pulling at the straps, Akira eagerly removed her bra to expose her chest.

She scrunched up a little with this, arms not quite covering the pert stiff tips, but reflecting a slight self consciousness to their appearance for the man she was with. Akira smiled gently, responding with another tender kiss to her mouth. "They're beautiful." He assured. " _You're_ beautiful..." He continued, kissing along her jaw as his fingers hooked the waistband of her skirt, feeling for the zipper to pull that off her body, too.

Reassured by her boyfriend's acceptance and desire for her body, Makoto fumbled a bit at his belt and pants. She did enjoy being beneath him, though it made certain actions more difficult. Akira gave a short chuckle at her attempts to push it down his hips, taking over to remove his slacks. He took the small break to tug off her skirt as well, hooking the waistband of her underwear to go along with it. With a final shift and soft grunt, Akira's boxers went next, leaving the two wholly exposed to the other.

A few moments of tense admiration followed, Makoto blushing hard but drinking in the way her boyfriend's abs lead to his hipbones, the slant of the joints leading her eyes to the erection under a slight tuft of frizzy strands. She herself was not wholly groomed, feeling a little embarrassed by that as Akira's fingers started traveling up her bare thighs.

"So beautiful..." He repeated, unable to articular much beyond that. Akira often prided the way he could articulate his thoughts and feelings, but that talent felt inaccessible to him in the bed of Makoto Niijima. His breathes were heavy an audible as his mouth returned to the woman's neck, teasing a trail lower as he gave her time to deny him if she chose.

The trembling whimper of longing was the consent he needed.

His mouth found Makoto's breast the same time his fingertips brushes along her lower folds, the man relishing the intimate feel of both. She was slick with arousal already, which made Akira feel triumphant, and that urged him onwards to want the woman under him to writhe in pleasure.

Makoto didn't know what to do with her hands as the stimulations fired through her core. She momentarily didn't care that she even HAD hands, just that the sensations of fingers rubbing against her clitoris and lips suckling on her areola brought her body to new highs of euphoria she hadn't truly had in years. The occasional indulgences of self-maintenance failed to compare to the treatment received from Akira Kurusu, Makoto's hips lightly gyrating into his hand and her back arching to push her chest against his face.

"Right there... right there... just like that... just like that..." She managed to say through the haze, informing her lover to the secret of her body's pleasure. Akira was more than eager to oblige, dutifully keeping the tempo and pattern of his rubs against Makoto's sensitive nub constant as he used her vulnerable state to enjoy her mounds.

They weren't the largest, they were far from flat, but they were part of the woman he adored and desired so much. He admitted to glancing at them a certain amount, their feminine charm exciting his fantasies for so many years. And now, he had one in a gentle massaging grip, the other's tip in his suckling mouth. His hormones surged at the feel of it all, as did his hardness.

Fingernails bit slightly into his arms as Makoto felt her build, the woman shifting under his treatment. "Close... so close..." She mewed, squeezing his arms with her fingers, feeling his muscles subtly shift under the surface as both hands worked her. The feel of his flesh in her grip, the brush of his stiffness against her leg, his attention to her breasts, the rub at her sex, all began to accumulate, building, sending a tidal wave of sexual bliss crashing through her body. "Cumming~!" She cried out, tensing her muscles as her center pulsed.

Juices seeped out of her entrance as Akira felt the woman throb under his fingers, easing up on his strokes as he let the woman enjoy her climax. He watched her face as she did, sealing it to memory along with the sound of her trembling moan of release. After a moment, his grin turned smug, Makoto giving a chuckle.

"That... felt good..." She smiled. Akira removed his fingers from her body and wiped them against the towel, leaving her once again to fish something from his wallet.

"I'm glad." He purred back, feeling victorious. He ripped the small packet open and slid its contents over his length, the restrictive latex gripping him.

"Mmmh... and now... let me repay you..." Makoto panted, Akira finding himself on his back as he tried to climb back on her, the woman gently but firmly guiding him there. Soon, the gently weight of her body was on his hips, Makoto straddling his lap and looking down with half lidded eyes.

She stayed like that for a moment, Akira drinking in the sight of the powerful woman on top of him, his rod straining for more than the measly polymer squeeze, his blood electric with anticipation for more.

Makoto wasn't faltering exactly, she just needed an extra moment to recover from the extreme high Akira had treated her to moments before. After composing herself, she felt prepared to enjoy things even more. Her hips started to slowly rock, her labia pressing on Akira's shaft as it slid gently back and forth, getting a feel for just how hard he was for her. How stiff he was for her. She did that to him, and it made her swell with pride.

"Makoto..." Akira grunted softly, his neediness evident in his tone. That made her proud, too.

"Akira..." She replied, leaning down to his mouth with soft care, Makoto reaching between them to guide him inside her. Both lovers grunted into the other's mouth as the sensations shared between them, the stretch and rub of him along her walls making the woman tremble, the squeeze and warm slickness of her insides making him tense.

Emotions swirled unbridled, unchecked between them as Akira lay under Makoto, fully inside her. She fought back happy tears at the experience, the man beaming himself. The moment of stillness slowly gave way to a tentative movement, Makoto slightly rocking her hips and feeling the way he stirred against her tunnel. Their kiss resumed.

"Mmmph... Nails... hair..." Akira begged, surprising Makoto. She eagerly followed the instructions, her fingers finding his scalp and scratching at his head as her slow grind grew into a gentle ride. His fingers found their way to her chest, the woman chuckling at his desire to touch her there and enjoying her own willingness to let him.

The position made it awkward to remain at his lips, so she had to make do with the occasional peck as she moved her body against his. He, in turn, raised up to meet her movements, their pace quickly increasing.

The feeling of her wrapped around him was heavenly. Divine. Even through the barrier, he could sense her wetness through the ease of movement, the vicelike grip engulfing his shaft with each rise and fall of her body making his limbs tingle. Akira savored each feel, the way her soft breasts moved with her motions, the weight of her crashing down on him, the occasional soft brush of lips on his, the intoxicating bite of her nails in his hair, all culminating in a wonderful experience he revelled in.

"Mmmh... Akira... what do you need? Tell me..." Makoto breathed, her efforts making her body buzz with excitement but slowly tire with fatigue.

The man hesitated answering, but shared anyways. "Talk to me... tell me what you feel. What you want..." He responded, very much enjoying himself but knowing it wouldn't be quite enough to reach pleasure.

Makoto blushed with a groan, but let her words flow out of her. "Nnnngh... God Akira... I wanted this for so long... to be with you like this... to have you with me like this..." She started, her honest words gaining traction as her hips moved faster. "It makes me... so happy... I love... love the way it makes me feel..." She shared, catching herself.

Akira was lost in the sound of her voice and didn't notice the stumble, hands moving to her waist to follow her movements and to allow her chest a chance to excite him with their reaction to her motions.

"Nnngh... Akira... I want you to cum... I want to make you cum..." She continued, face deep red and heart pounding, the confession nearly as exciting as the lovemaking. Her voice was certainly having the desired affect, the erotic sensation triggering a build inside his loins. Akira fought it back, drawing out the feel as his lover mumbled more. "Please... cum for me... cum for me... cum inside me... cum inside me..."

She didn't want to think about where those words came from, the primal need welling deep inside her core to have him fill her to the brim with his essence, despite knowing the protection was there. She was on the pill too, for added measure, but the instinct was still there.

He gripped her hips as he felt the surge straining him. "Building... building..." He warned, Makoto speeding up her efforts and working her inner muscles to crush him further.

"Yes! Yes! Do it!" She cried out, the sensations driving her own passions, making her yearn for another release of her own despite the recent one which blessed her.

With a loud grunt, Akira held Makoto down onto his shaft as it throbbed with release. Rope after rope of his seed shot out and filled the condom, the woman feeling each pulse as she trembled, reaching between her legs to rub. Akira's voice grunted again as a few more throbs occurred, before the spasms ceased, the man releasing Makoto's hips and arms collapsing to his sides in exhaustion.

The soft whimpers of his lover made him open his eyes, the woman no longer riding but still rubbing herself. "Nnnnhh... Nnnnnnhhhh..." She whimpered, gazing into his eyes in a desperate plea for him to remain hard, remain inside her, Akira doing his best to oblige. A few moments later, Makoto gave a soft squeal, her insides convulsing weakly on his slowly softening member, the woman taking a deep breath and letting herself lean in.

The meeting of their lips communicated so much more than they were able to say in the heat of the moment, both lovers gasping for air between them, slowly feeling their hammering hearts calm down, letting their bodies recover from the prolonged highs they just shared.

"That... that was..." Akira panted, searching for the right words. "Amazing." His mind wasn't working right, but it would have to do.

Makoto hummed in agreement. "It was... it was so much better than I have imagined..." She replied. Akira couldn't stop the tease from escaping.

"Oh? Imagine me much?"

Makoto giggled and smacked him playfully, feeling him soften further inside her. "We better clean up..." She said, reaching for the tissue box at her bedside. Akira wordlessly took a few for himself and with a moan, the two separated, each applying the thin paper to their crotch.

"Good thinking on the towel." Makoto chuckled, Akira winking as he removed the spent condom. "Any leak out?"

He assessed the release. It was plenty, but all captured. "We're good." Nodding. Makoto got up to use the bathroom as he tidied up, wiping himself with the tissues then the towel and taking it off the bed. He climbed in as his lover returned, the man using his Third Eye to fully appreciate her naked movements as she collected a new set of underwear and a loose tee shirt to wear to bed. Akira opted for just his boxers and tee shirt.

"Staying the night?" She wondered sheepishly. Akira nodded.

"Didn't plan on it, so I'll have to wake up early." He admitted, assessing how long it'd take to return to his apartment and get ready for work. Both of them had jobs the next day. Makoto couldn't help but look so pleased with the answer, Akira knew the time and sleep sacrificed was be worth it. They cuddled up as they began the awkward dance to discover a mutually comfortable position, both unwilling to sleep without holding the other in some way. Akira knew he'd probably wake up with his arm still asleep, but the soft warmth of the woman beside him made him not care.

Despite how excited the two were moments before, each felt the exhaustion slowly seep away at their consciousness. "Mmmmh... thank you... for tonight... I... I wanted this... so much... for so long..." Makoto whispered tiredly.

Akira kissed her head as he drifted away himself. "Me too... I feel so happy..." He mumbled, their breath slowing, their minds shutting down, each falling into deep slumber.

***  
(A/N: The choice of vocabulary or lack thereof was a conscious choice on my part, certain words best suited for a more carnal experience I think. Literary erotica is such a strange thing to create, balancing the primal with the romantic, and while a base vulgar coupling can be amazingly fun, I decided to go for a more intimate passion shared between the two for their first time. It might make the whole thing seem flowery and like a romance novel, though, so it's okay if you didn't quite get into it. I know I tend to like both depending on differing moods, so I hope this one scratches an itch when you're feeling hunger for lovemaking rather than fucking. (I... might secretly read a whole lot of smut. .) )


End file.
